At present, being light, thin and convenient, energy-saving, exquisite pictures, reduced costs, and diversified functions are always the development goals of display devices. Meanwhile, as dedicating to provide various types of electronic devices, research and development have been conducted to provide various forms of display devices included in the electronic devices. The existing liquid crystal display device of the prior art includes a backlight module, a lower polarizer, an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter substrate and an upper polarizer. These stacked structures limit the thickness and shape of liquid crystal display devices of the prior art, resulting in that the liquid crystal display devices of the prior art are hardly thinner and more flexible. In addition, the color filter substrate consumes at least 60% of the light energy. Thus, it only can rely on increasing the backlight brightness of the liquid crystal display device to satisfy the brightness requirement of the actual device, which undoubtedly increases the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.